Life and Death
by PeculiarCircumstances
Summary: Cold. That's all he remembered when he first woke. Coldness. [Rated T for language]


Cold.

That's all he remembered when he first woke.

Coldness.

He slowly got up, opening his eyes for the first time. He had no idea who he was, where he was, or what was going on. All he knew is that '_It's freezing and wet and I don't like it.' _He then slowly stood up with great difficulty, taking in his surroundings. There was white powdery stuff all over the ground, which he assumed was the source of the unpleasant crisp feeling in the air. Suddenly, a name came into his head. _Denmark._ What the hell is a Denmark? He decided that since it was the only thing he knew at the moment, that's what he would call himself. He had to admit, it had a nice ring to it.

He tried walking, with trouble at first, but soon got the hang of it. Then, he saw someone in the distance. As he walked towards them, he saw that it was a boy no older than him with short blonde hair and blueish eyes. He was wearing a gray tunic with a green shawl wrapped around his shoulders.

"Oi, you there! What're ya doin' out here? You tryin' ta freeze t' death?" Denmark, as he now named himself, realized that the boy was talking to him. He tried to respond, but soon realized that he didn't quite now how. After all, he just came to five minutes ago! How was he supposed to know anything about anything if he had no idea what was even going on?

"Well, don't jus' stand there in the nude, come with me." The boy turned around, beckoning for him to follow. He complied, wondering what the world had in store.

-[-]-

_A.D 450_

"So, Sve, what're we going to do 'bout that boy who came wanderin' in earlier?" The overly excited Dane asked. He was eager to know all about the mysterious boy with the weird curl floating independently beside his head.

"Dunno. Maybe he's one of us." By then, having lived about 50 years already and only having aged about 5 years, they knew that they weren't exactly the same as other people.

"Ooh, maybe! I sure do hope so. I'm getting' bored o' you, Sve!" He said with a laugh. Sweden responded with a punch to Denmark's stomach, entering the room that the boy was supposedly in. When they entered, they say him sitting there with a blank expression on his face.

"So you're the one they've all been takin' about today! My name's Denmark, but you can call me King, if you want! This here's Sve, but you can call him Sweden! Nice to meet ya! What's your name?"

"Yer loud. Be quiet." Sweden responded.

"I-what? Ahaha, alright."

"Norway." The child said.

"What?" They responded simultaneously.

"I said, my name's Norway." They all looked at each other and blinked. Then, Denmark was the one to break the silence.

"Wonderful! Nice meetin' ya, Norway! I already know we're going to be the best of buds!" Denmark continued laughing, earning him a punch to the head by Sweden.

"I said be quiet, Dan. You're loud." Norway sat there looking at the two, puzzled. He then allowed himself a small smile. He had a feeling he was going to like these two.

-[-]-

_A.D. 700_

"Onward! Keep pushing! Don't stop rowing until yer arms fall off!" Norway watched Denmark from the other end of the Snekkja, telling the rest of the people to keep on pushing through. The seas were extremely choppy on this particular day. Well, it wasn't exactly a surprise seeing as how there was a massive storm rocking the longship to and fro, back and forth. Sweden was beside him, trying to see where they were headed through darkness and chaotic waters.

"C'mon guys, let's go get that British bastard!" Denmark received a roar of approval, as they sailed on.

-[-]-

_A.D. 813_

"Uh, guys? Where are we?" Denmark voiced the question that they were all thinking, where exactly _were_ they?

"Not sure, Den. Don't think we've ever explored territory this far up north." Responded Norway.

"There's somethin' over there," Sweden pointed to a clearing up ahead. "Somethin' moved.'

It was mid winter, and snow was covering the land as far as they could see. How could something possibly be out in this weather.

"Ah, it's probably nothin'. C'mon, Nor, Sve, let's head back to the ship!" He headed back, and Sweden followed. Norway however, went up closer to see what exactly lay in the area ahead. As he walked closer, he found a small boy, no older that two or three, standing next to a hot spring. He had hair as white as the snow, and his eyes were closed. It did not seem like he noticed the presence of another person there.

"Um, excuse me," Norway began. However, he ended up startling the child.

"W-who are you? What do you want?" The child began. Norway backed up a few paces, realizing that he was in no position to invade the boy's personal space.

"Sorry, I was just wondering what you are doing here out in the snow? Do you have a home or a family?

"Oh, no. I've been alone since thee day I woke up in this place. The only thing I had to talk to was my pet puffin. Speaking of which, why hasn't that bird come back yet?" _Woke up? Here? So he's like us then."_

Norway decided to stop the boy's rant about unreliable pets. "Well, certainly you can't stay here all by yourself. Why don't you come back with me?" Norway could see the kid mentally debating the offer. Eventually, he came to a conclusion.

"Yeah, I guess. Why not? I just have to wait until gets back." _ ? Probably some imaginary friend or something. _

"Oh, okay. I've been wondering, actually. How is your vocabulary so advanced for a child of three?"

"Rude, I'm not three, I'm fifty-three. Get it right. Also, I told you, I have ." _Fifty-three? He's definitely like me and the others, then._

"Ah, there he is!" Norway was startled out of his thoughts by the boy's random exclamation. And, sure enough, there was a puffin. Norway was, to say the least, startled.

"Hey, Ice! Whoa, who is yer friend here?" The puffin asked as they started walking back to the ship.

"He's-ah, actually, I didn't get your name now that I think about it. What is it?"

"Norway."

"Norway? Alright then."

"Yours?"

"It's Iceland."

They got back to the ship and were greeted with a warm welcome. Well, no, they weren't.

"Norge! I was worried sick about you, not coming back! What were you thinking? I can't-oh? Who's this?" Denmark shouted.

"This is Iceland. He's one of us." Norway said.

"Well then! Welcome to the family, Iceland! I just know that we're gonna be the best of buddies!"

-[-]-

_June 15, 1219_

Sweden has a friend named Finland.

Finland has a friend named Estonia.

It was right after dinner when they attacked the Danish castle, completely startling the Danes.

They were surrounded on all five sides.

They fought back.

All hope was lost.

They tried.

_Oh, how they tried._

The Estonians reached the Danish stronghold.

They couldn't go on.

Then, a flag fell from out of the sky.

A red flag with a white cross.

Their pride was replenished.

"Do not give up! No matter what happens, we will keep fighting! Have faith!" Denmark's voice rang through the air, and they charged.

They would not be defeated.

-[-]-

_1500's_

They were together, all of them. Sweden, Norway, Iceland, Finland, and Denmark. Finally, they were with each other. So, why on _earth_ would Sweden want to leave them? It made no sense.

"No, none of you are going to leave. Why would you want to leave me, The King of Northern Europe?"

"Denmark, my people want to govern ourselves. Us being apart of the Kalmar Union is not what we want, or need."

"You never used to call me Denmark. It was always 'Dan' or 'Stupid Dane' but never Denmark." He was laughing now, sadness showing through his eyes. "You can't leave me!" He shouted. Norway was standing in the hall, listening in. It wasn't until Iceland came out of the room that he turned his attention away for a bit.

"Big brother," Iceland started, "What's going on?"

"Nothing, Ice. Go back to your room." Norway could hear the shattering of glass and the sounds of a fight breaking loose. He could hear Denmark and Sweden's yelling.

"Now, _Sve_, why would you ever want to leave me? It's preposterous!" Denmark yelled.

"I told you, my people don' need this! _I_ don' need this! It'd be better 'f the Kalmar Union just dissolved!" Sweden retaliated.

"Now, now, Sve! Don't be like that! You know you can't survive on your _own!_" Another glass shattered as he said the last word. Norway shielded Iceland behind his back, not wanting him to get injured.

"Yer nothin' more than a ruthless dictator, you_ stupid Dane."_ Finland was standing behind Sweden, a look of terror on his face.

"Stop it! That's enough!" Finland scolded. "Denmark, it's pointless getting so angry! Calm down!"

"Calm down! Calm down? Ha! I'm not mad, no sir! I'm just standing here laughing at how absolutely ridiculous Sweden is! Isn't he, Nor?" Denmark than turned to Norway, and what he saw frightened him more than anything else. Denmark was smiling, but his eyes were angry. He was about ready to burst.

"Denmark," Norway began shakily, "I need you to do something for me, understand? I need you to take a deep breath and look at yourself." The smile on Denmark's face fell, replaced by one of deep sadness.

"You know what, Sve? Go. Leave. Leave, leave, _leave_! _Go on! Get out!_ Take your wife with you as well, I don't want you in this house anymore! _Go away!"_ Denmark said the last part with such resentment and hurt that it broke Norway's heart to see their little 'family' of sorts to break up in such a way. Sweden stood there, shoulders high.

"C'mon, Fin. Let's go." And that was it. They left with a slam of the door, leaving Denmark, Norway, and Iceland in the house by themselves.

"Denmark, I-" Norway started.

"_What?_ Do you want t' leave as well? I won't blame you," Denmark was looking down at his shoes. Then he looked back up, fury still bubbling just below the surface. "I'm going out for a while, don't bother me." And that was it, he left.

Norway turned back to Iceland, the silence infuriating. "Alright, Ice. Let's go back to your room."

"Brother, what just happened?" Iceland asked, eyes wide.

"Nothing that you need to worry about, just go to bed." Norway closed Iceland's door and ran a hand through his hair, with a sigh. He thought it was best not to go after Denmark.

-[-]-

_1814_

The Treaty of Kiel was signed, ending the Napoleonic Wars. However, by signing it Denmark's ruler at the time King Frederick IV also ceded most of the Kingdom of Norway to Charles XIII of Sweden. After some time, Norway entered a personal alliance with Sweden, leaving Denmark with only Iceland in his house. Denmark eventually caught up with Norway before he left.

"Hey, Norge! Wait up for a minute, will ya?" Denmark called.

"What is it, Den?" Norway asked.

"Well, y'know, you're leaving. I always knew you would, eventually. After Sweden and Finland left it was kind of inevitable."

"Den, yer makin' sound like I'm dying."

"No! I'm just, well, we're still best buddies, right?"

Norway sighed. "Outta my way, Den." He then left without saying another word to Denmark.

"Right, yeah." His eyes started stinging, tears threatening to fall. "Dammit, not now." He hurriedly wiped his eyes and quickly went back to meet with his boss.

-[-]-

_1918_

Iceland was now recognized as a fully sovereign state of Denmark now, because of the Danish-Icelandic Act of Union signed by Denmark. This agreement would only be effective for 25 years.

-[-]-

_World War II_

Iceland had joined Denmark in asserting neutrality, however that was quickly abolished when Germany invaded Denmark on April 9th, 1940. Iceland was now in charge of hangling any foreign affairs an other matters that Denmark had previously took care of. Later, British forces invaded Iceland and occupied the country, violating Iceland's neutrality. The United States then took over the occupation, reluctantly agreed to by the Icelandic authorities. In 1946, Allied forces left Iceland.

-[-]-

_1943_

On the 1st of December in 1943, the Danish-Icelandic Act of Union ended after 25 years. A vote was taken on whether Iceland should secede from the union and become a republic, or not. The vote was nearly unanimous, with most in favor of establishing a new republic. Iceland became a nation on the 17th of June, 1944. Iceland was overjoyed when he heard. He saw Denmark in the corner, a look of despair washing over his face. When he saw Iceland, however, he immediately busted into a smile.

"Well then, Ice! You're now your own nation! How does it feel?" Denmark exclaimed.

"It doesn't really feel any different, Den. Although, it does feel nice to not be in union with someone. No offense."

"None, taken! Hey, can I ask you a question?" Iceland was surprised, Denmark looked more serious now.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Even after you leave, as did Svi, Fin, and Norge, we're all still gonna be the best of pals, right?" _What kind of a question is that?_ Iceland thought.

"Sure, Den. Best friends." He said a little unsteadily.

"Alright then, good luck with your new status as a country!" Denmark waved as Iceland started to walk away.

"Right, yeah! Thanks!" _How weird._ He decided to shake off his thoughts and focus on the duties he now had. First of all, he had to go find Norway.

Denmark stood back, smile faltering. _So,_ he thought, _They've all gone and left me, then? Ah, whatever. They'll probably be better on their own. _However, his heart betrayed his mind, and that night when he went home, he sobbed himself to sleep.

-[-]-

_Present Day_

Denmark was in his house, cleaning up. It was about time, he figured. The sun was shining through the glass panes of his seaside house which currently resided in basically the middle of nowhere. Literally. There were no people around for kilometers. Although, he did like it this way. He enjoyed being away from the city, away from all the excitement. _It doesn't really fit me, does it? _He contemplated.

Norway and Sweden were coming over later that day because he had found a relic from back when they were vikings. It was Denmark's old helmet, cracked in many parts for one too many blows to the head, but it was something. He could really be a sentimental old man sometimes.

When he got to the attic, he found a ton of other things that he thought he should show them. Maybe he'd call Iceland and Finland so that they could come as well and see some things too. How nostalgic, this all was. When all the other Nordics took their leave from Denmark's house, it left a big hole in his heart. He just felt so empty.

Yes, he was the happiest nation in the world but he still felt so sad deep down. He didn't know what to do with himself sometimes. Some nights he would be so drunk that he could walk and Prussia or The Netherlands had to drag him back to his house. Sometimes he would cry so hard that he got sick to his stomach, or sometimes he would just stay up all night, pondering why. Why they, the nations, had to go through so much hardship and pain and just be left to suffer alone.

Some countries had It better than others, but they all have had their share of agony. England had a similar situation to him, with his colonies such as America. Or Prussia, having lived as long as he has and they have both seen things, almost _died _from things that other people wouldn't even believe. He was thousands of years old-older than most people could even comprehend. He has experienced things that others could never even begin to try to understand.

He has been through so much, and he's tired. So tired that he just wants to stay in bed and lay there and do nothing else. He's so lonely that it hurts whenever he sees a couple on the streets together or when he sees nations like Sweden and Finland or Spain and Romano together. Its so _antagonizing _and he _just can't handle much anymore._

That thought is what finally breaks Denmark.

He falls to the floor, on his knees, crying his eyes out. He couldn't contain himself anymore, years of holding it all in and dealing with it all by himself, gone to waste. There he lies, on the cold floor by himself, watching his whole world crumple around him. He shuts his eyes tightly, trying to compose himself since Norway and Sweden would come any minute, but he just can't.

He tries to stop, but his breathing just ends up erratic, his chest rising and falling unevenly. He coughs, trying but failing to subside the sobs. His throat stung with the effort and his large shoulders shake violently. He reaches up with shaky hands and touches his face, feeling the wetness from the rivers pouring out of his eyes. He slowly curls in on himself, burying his face in his arms, legs brought up to his chest. He tries, he tries so hard but he can't.

"Denmark? Are you in here? Why haven't you turned the lights on, it's past sunset?" Denmark hears Norway's voice from the doorway. How he got in, well, that's a mystery. His eyes widened as he quickly tried to compose himself and plastered a wide grin on his face. It looked more forced, though.

"Denmark? Where are you? Oh-here you are." Norway enters the room to see Denmark on the floor, memorabilia next to him.

"H-hey Norge! Fancy meeting you here!" He exclaimed in a trembling voice.

"You were the one who told me to come, idiot. What're you doing on the floor? Why isn't the light on?" He went to go flip on the switch, but Denmark stopped him.

"H-ha, no need for light, is there? The darkness is perfectly fine! And I'm on the floor because, well, uh, I fell! Yeah, fell right to the floor!" The look on Norway's face showed that he didn't believe Denmark for a second.

"Uh-huh. Right. Well, you said you wanted to show me something?"

Denmark looked towards the stuff on the floor. His eyes began watering again as he slowly stood up.

"Well, this can w-wait until Sweden gets here right? Let me just go to the restroom really quick-" As he turned to leave, however, Norway stopped him.

"Wait Den, look at me," Denmark turned around, watching Norway expectantly through the dim light.

"What?" In this moment Norway quickly flipped up the light switch and took a good look at Denmark's face. He say that there were tear tracks going down his cheeks and his eyes were red and puffy.

"Denmark," Norway said, voice barely a whisper. Denmark stared, wide-eyed, then quickly turned away. Norway reached out to Denmark, "Den, what happened?"

Denmark laughed. "What happened? Oh, may things, Norgie my old buddy. For one thing, I am so fucking tired of everything. Second, every guy needs to cry sometimes, doesn't he?" His speaking became more sped up and his breaths became shorter and lighter. "I mean, it's not as though it's completely _wrong_ for someone like me to cry, is it? Considering how everybody left me and how lonely I am and, oh, remember Norge? That day you left?" Norway held his breath, speechless.

"Yeah, well, I do! And wow, was that day saddening! Ya know what your last words to me were that day? You told me to get out of your way! It's like you couldn't wait to leave me! And, I bet if you could you would've taken ol' Icey with ya. I don't blame you, though. If I were you, I'd want to leave to! I mean, according to Sweden I'm nothing more that a useless piece of _shit-for-brains_ who can't do anything other than drink myself into a coma! I am just so done with this life, Nor. Do you know how many times I've wanted to ended all? Do you want to know how many times I've tried- and_ failed?_"

Norway's heart broke.

"It's because we're nations." Denmark's rant slowed, tears escaping his eyes. "We are forced to deal with things that no other human beings have to. Immortality, watching our friends die ages before us, all those things. It's just so- I just-" In this moment, the floodgate to his eyes opened and hot tears streamed down his face. He couldn't stop them and his breath was getting caught in his throat. He crumpled back down to the floor once again, on his elbows, tears dripping down to the floor. He can't breathe, he realizes. He becomes very dizzy. Norway reacts quickly, pulling the Dane into a sitting position and placing his small hands on his large shoulders. He realizes in horror that Denmark's breathing has become so fast-paced that it's almost nonexistent.

Everything Denmark tries to say comes out as a muddled mess of words that aren't connected to each other whatsoever and is highly confusing. He reaches out for something to grab onto, and finds Norway sitting right before him. He tries to speak, but can't. Norway quickly tries to figure out what hes supposed to do in this situation. He takes Denmark's hands in his own ad squeezed tightly, not as hard as Denmark is gripping onto his, however.

"Hey, Denmark. Look at me." Norway hopes this simple command is enough to help calm the Dane. Denmark looks at him, eyes wide.

"I want you to breathe with me, okay?" Denmark nods in response.

"Okay, deep breaths." Denmark complies, Norway thinks that he is getting somewhere.

"Breathe, Denmark. Everything's alright." He watches him carefully, making sure he does nothing to trigger Denmark into another uncontrollable session of sobbing. He then decides to tell a story to him to get his mind off of the bad parts of the past. Norway decides to focus on the good.

"I'm going to tell you a story now, alright?" Denmark nods again in approval. "Alright then. Remember when we were vikings, in that one horrible storm? Yeah well, I remember landing on the coast of Iceland. What we say there was an empty wasteland, covered in snow. Since it was storming, the crew thought it wasn't a good idea to go exploring. You, however, decided that an simple storm would do nothing in hindering your plan of ruling all of Europe.

"You somehow convinced Sweden and me to come along, and then we were off. We told the crew to stay put, and you said that if they didn't, we would 'have their heads' remember?" Denmark chuckled in response. Norway presumed that this was a good thing. "So, as we went, we came across a clearing. I remember that you and Sweden thought that we should go back, until Sweden pointed out a noise up ahead. After you guys went back, I found Iceland. If it wasn't for you, Denmark, pushing us to go forward, we would've never found him and he would've died out there. Don't you thing that's something to be proud of?"

Denmark had calmed down by now, silent tears still rolling down his cheeks.

"You did that, Dan, _you._ Don't you think for a second that your life was in vain because if it wasn't for you my little- ah, I mean _our_ little brother wouldn't be alive. Don't you think that's something to be proud of?" A small smile was forming upon Denmark's lips.

He then muttered a small, "I guess so," Norway saw that he was going to start bawling again and decided to do something, yet again.

"Hey, hey, Denmark. I'm right here. So is Sweden, Finland, and Iceland. Just because we left the Union, doesn't mean we left you, okay? No matter how much Sweden and I tease you, we still love you, okay? So do Finland and Iceland. And to answer your question," Denmark looked up. "No, we are not best buddies. We are a family, all five of us. Don't forget that, okay?" He wiped a tear of his cheek and pulled him into a hug. Denmark hugged back so hard that he thought his lungs would burst.

They stayed like that for a long time. Slowly, Norway pulled back. "Since the others are going to be here soon, I think you should go fix that." He pointed to Denmark's eyes with a smile. Denmark laughed.

"Yeah, I look like shit, don't I Nor?" He joked back.

"You sure do." The future looked brighter than the past for the Nordics, Norway supposed.

-[-]-[-]-

**I'm so sorry that Norway seems ooc, I just realized that after I spent a god three hours writing the story. Anyway, I hope you liked it! Any criticism is appreciated!**


End file.
